Startle
by BattleJoy W
Summary: L is tagging along on Misa and Light's date. A different outcome than the story Snowballs. Second of the Divergent Idea Series. Heavy LLight, Medium MisaLight, Slight LMisa
1. Chapter 1

Startle, Part I

Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me. If it did, then the world would have been a better place. Mwahahahaahaha!

Author Notes: This idea came from another idea which is in the story "Snowballs" that you'll also find here on FFnet... or maybe that story came from this one. They were kinda simultaneously created actually. But I digress. The fact remains that both are just variations on the same idea originallybut do not have anything to do with each other continuity-wise. They also both have a second part that I will post soon.

* * *

Light had thought that their time was important but evidently keeping her happy was more important.

How could everyone fold like a house of cards at the slightest sullen pout from his girlfriend?Truely there was noreason why Light was sitting on that couch being bored and being watched by Ryuuzaki who was sitting next to him as they sat across from Misa on yet another one of their 'dates'.

"And so Hikari said, 'She's such a nice girl'. But of course she didn't mean that. She used that irritating tone of hers," Misa continued to chronicle the activities of the faceless people she came into contact with at her work that neither he nor Ryuuzaki even knew. Many guys would kill to be the boyfriend of the model/actress, Misa "Misa-Misa" Amano. But Light knew he wasn't one of them.

Light could acknowledge she was beautiful. Combining the right amount of childish cuteness with the sensuality of a blossoming woman, a boy his age should be as into her as much as she was into him. Then again, most boys Light's age weren't chained to another boy who was convinced Light was a serial killer.

Speaking about the world famous boy-detective, Light glanced over to the wide dark-eyed, scruffy boy. Light knew it was about time that Ryuuzaki would pause between bites of the dessert of the moment and blurt out some pointed socially-awkward question that would set Misa onto full rant. But Light wasn't expecting to see Ryuuzaki's features to be relaxed and his eyes peacefully shut.

Ryuuzaki was asleep.

For a normal person nodding off during a lackluster conversation was only a slight social faux pa. But for Ryuuzaki to doze off and Light catch him, it was a momentous occasion. In the couple of weeks he had been chained to the eccentric detective, Light had never seen him sleep, which was incredible since they were together twenty-four hours a day. At night, Ryuuzaki would just perch on his side of the bed while staring at a laptop. Light had tried a couple of times to outlast Ryuuzaki but had always drifted off. The next morning Light would find Ryuuzaki still typing or staring directly at him.

To see, Ryuuzaki asleep was like seeing the universe up-side down.

Light wasn't the only one who noticed Ryuuzaki's unusual state. Misa had gone gleefully silent as she walked around the coffee table.

"Misa, wha-" Light started as Misa climbed onto his lap.

"Shh. Misa-Misa doesn't want to wake him up," She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his.  
Light tried his best to crane his neck to continue to observe the odd sight but Misa wasn't wasting a second. Her arms were wound tightly around Light's neck, doing her best to have him focus on the tongue being slipped between his lips.

Light debated the options of resisting and risking waking up Ryuuzaki. Plus for all her annoying traits, Misa was a good kisser and blissfully silent. When she finally wound a trail of kisses down his jaw-line to his neck, Light was able turn and face Ryuuzaki.

Only to find Ryuuzaki, eyes sunken and wide, was only a couple of inches from his face and a curiously intense smile was on his lips.

* * *

I created this fic from a review that reminded me that I still had these suckers in the Vault. More reveiws might speed up my memory that I have the second part already done. (Hint. Hint.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Startle Part 2  
Rating: PG13 (to be safe)  
Spoilers: Chapter 40ish or so.  
Pairings: Heavy L/Light, Medium Misa/Light, Light L/Misa

* * *

Author's Note: Here is the promised L/Light. Bask in its bondage induced glory. Just a reminder, for the folks that want to see the other story that my muse gave me simultaneously with this one, go to my profile and hit "Snowballs." Same pairing, different concentrations.

* * *

Ryuuzaki head tilted as he contemplated the hallway's floors. They were really shiny from the janitor's floorwax. "So the question I need to ask is 'Why did you stop?'"

"You have to ask that," Light growled. When confronted with a far too interested Ryuuzaki, Light had called an end to the date abruptly. Misa, no doubt, was going to whine about it for days to come.

"Didn't you like it?" Light's clipped pace was the only reply to Ryuuzaki's question. Only Ryuuzaki would ask something like that, Light thought bitterly. Another question trying to add a few percentiles to the diagnosis that he was Kira. Light was a bug in a jar and he knew it. His every move watched and recorded. It was getting irritating.

Light had never realized how effective constant supervision was. He had heard it was an excellent method for brainwashing and to extract confessions but he had never understood its strength until his time in the prison and with Ryuuzaki. A moment of privacy and Ryuuzaki not worming into his head was all Light wanted. At times he could almost feel like somehow Ryuuzaki was right and he was Kira, even if he had no memory of how he would kill anyone. Mental death rays and the 'evil eye' were for paranoids and superstitious peasants.

The one time he could truly observe Ryuuzaki and be alone with his own thoughts, Misa had taken as an opportunity to pounce on him. And now, Ryuuzaki was even giving him the Third Degree on that.

"I don't want to talk about this," Light growled, finally not being able to completely ignore the long list of questions Ryuuzaki had rattled off. He didn't care about thinking ahead and whether this made him look guiltier in Ryuuzaki's eyes or not. He just wanted to get back to the investigation.

"You like girls, right?" Coming to the end of the hallway, Ryuuzaki strangely reached out with his leg to press the elevator button with his left big toe. Then again most normal people would consider it odd but it somehow was so Ryuuzaki.

Light narrowed his eyes. He had thought Ryuuzaki had dropped that old plan of him seducing Misa ages ago. He had standards above merely catching Kira. Ryuuzaki should have known this by now.

"I told you Misa's feelings are one sided. The kissing was okay, but didn't mean anything to me and I'm not going to use that against her." Light stated, stepping into the elevator.

"But surely-" Ryuuzaki began following close behind.

"I didn't feel anything," Light said simply, pushing the button to take them to the correct floor. Standing there listening to the piped in music, Light wondering why again how did Ryuuzaki get this building. Why bother to have a building with pointless details like the instrumental version of "What's new, Pussy-cat"?

Then, after some tense moments of ascension, Light witnessed another thing he thought he would never see. Straightening his crumpled frame to near to his real height, Ryuuzaki grabbed Light's face. For the second time that day, Light was startled by press of warm lips against his own. The brief taste of over-sugared saliva and the briefest contact between tongue and teeth; The resulting mental confusion continued past the beep of the elevator as they reached their floor.

Light was frozen, the faint warmth of lips still on his. The tug of the chain on his wrist, preceded by the sound of sliding elevator doors, alerted him to the fact that Ryuuzaki was once again in motion and thus he was too.

"Hm. Misa uses cherry-flavored lip balm," Ryuuzaki muttered licking the surface of his bottom lip, adding yet another bit of information to his sugar fueled brain, before musing, "I wonder if some would consider that an indirect kiss with her."

Light never felt like decking Ryuuzaki as much as that moment.

* * *

Reviews for the new world.


End file.
